Il avait envie
by Leptitloir
Summary: La pénombre autour d'eux, l'odeur de la clope et sa voix doucereuse qui l'écrase. Oui, c'est sûrement la plus belle de ses conneries.


Bon, passé trois réécritures complètes (Comprenez par là que j'ai tout effacé et tout recommencé parce que j'étais pas satisfait) j'ai enfin un résultat qui me plait donc voilà. Je poste cet OS et j'y touche plus jamais !

Merci à SYLN (je mets son nom en gros parce qu'elle me relisait à la condition que son nom « figure gros dans le message de début ». Oui, j'adore prendre les gens au pied de la lettre.) pour sa relecture, et pour m'avoir aidé à trouver un titre même si elle doit en avoir marre des pages et des pages d'Akuvan que je lui balance.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

xoxoxox

Il avait envie

Peut-être qu'il vient de faire la plus grosse erreur de sa vie. Il pense « peut-être », parce qu'il se souvient du jour où il a avalé du liquide vaisselle en ouvrant le bouchon avec les dents. Puis il y a eu Grison aussi, sa gerbille qu'il a planquée dans le congélateur pour faire peur à sa mère quand il était petit. -18, c'est trop bas pour un rongeur. Il aurait aimé l'apprendre autrement.

Il aurait aimé ne pas trouver Van à la sortie de l'aéroport, aussi.

Ne pas s'approcher ni l'interpeller, oublier son nom pour ne pas le prononcer. Ne pas lui proposer de le raccompagner, ni de l'héberger pour la nuit. Ne pas sortir du métro tombé en panne à deux stations de chez lui, ne pas rentrer à pied ni voir ce café, sur le chemin du retour. Celui où il vient se terrer quand il a deux minutes et des pièces au fond de sa poche. Il aurait aimé ne pas lui dire qu'il y trainait parfois, que c'était un coin sympa et que leur chocolat chaud était quand même foutrement bon.

« T'as des goûts de gosse » Il a dit en riant, avec son putain d'air arrogant, ce sourire qui écrasait le reste du monde. Axel détestait cette idée comme quoi le sucre, c'était pour les gamins. Parce que ça l'infantilisait. Il n'avait rien d'un enfant. « Café, pour moi. » « A 20 heure ? » « J'suis insomniaque, ça change rien. » Sûrement qu'il dormirait bien s'il s'enfilait pas deux tasses à une heure pareille, ce petit con.

Et puis, tant qu'à faire, Ax aurait aimé ne pas lui sauter dessus en arrivant à l'appart. Mais pour ça, c'était trop tard.

« - File m'en une. »

La clope au bec et le briquet en main, Axel stoppe son geste. Van tend sa mimine dans sa direction, son regard intransigeant qui transperce la pénombre de la chambre. Jaune, ses yeux. Ça lui donne un coté félin, même si sa tignasse ébouriffée et sa mâchoire carrée font plutôt canidé, genre chien fou. Ouais, un chien fou, celui qui a bouffé son collier et qui ère dans les ruelles sans craindre les nuits d'hiver. Pas de laisse, pas de maître, pas de maison, juste lui qui traine et qui fourre son museau dans les poubelles.

Bon là, en l'occurrence, c'est dans son lit que Vanitas s'est trainé. Et pour sûr qu'il doit pas craindre le froid, vu qu'il est encore à poil, la couverture à peine sur les pieds. Aucune pudeur.

« - T'as un paquet. » Le rouquin rétorque sèchement.

« - Je l'ai vidé au café.

\- T'iras t'en chercher un autre demain.

\- Fais pas chier, donne. »

Deux minutes plus tard, ils sont deux à cracher la fumée de leur cigarette dans la pénombre de la chambre. Ça sentait déjà le sperme et la transpiration, faudra vraiment qu'Ax aère demain – ou cet aprem', vu l'horaire écarlate qui clignote dans l'ombre. Là il a la flemme, et il fait trop froid dehors. C'est Novembre après tout, et Novembre c'est froid.

« - Il doit râler quand tu fumes à l'intérieur. » Le noiraud commente tout en écendrant le bâton de tabac dans un verre qui traine par là.

« - C'est pas ton problème.

\- Quoi, t'es d'mauvais poil ? » Il rit. « Nounours est grognon quand il a fini de baiser ? »

« Nounours », c'est comme ça qu'il le surnomme devant Ven et Roxas, parce qu'il le regarde mal et qu'il grogne quand le chien mordille. Ça l'agace, il supporte pas, mais c'est pas comme s'il supportait grand-chose chez lui en général. Le brun l'énerve plus qu'il ne lui plait – enfin il voudrait - et l'envie de lui en coller une lui traverse l'esprit, alléchante option.

Mauvaise idée néanmoins, Van compense sa petite taille par une carrure largement supérieure à la sienne. Vraiment, il a les épaules taillées dans le marbre, c'est du solide. Axel lui, il ressemble au croisement contre nature d'un phasme et d'un hérisson. Grand, décharné, ébouriffé, le regard moqueur pour ses amis et mauvais pour son beau-frère. Presque beau-frère. Comment on appelle le type qui sort avec le jumeau de son copain ?

Grand silence entre eux.

« - Quoi, tu fais vraiment la gueule ?

\- Ferme là.

\- Putain mec, t'étais limite plus loquace quand tu l'avais en travers de la gorge. »

Pour l'ignorer, il tire fort sur sa clope, jusqu'à ce que la fumée lui brûle la gorge et les poumons. Idée débile. Il aura pas l'air con s'il se met à tousser devant l'autre merdeux, tiens. Puis c'est pas en jouant au dragon qu'il fera disparaitre le noiraud prélassé dans son lit, ni les souvenirs noirs lovés au creux de son cou. Une ribambelle de tâches qui vont sauter aux yeux de Roxas quand il entrera.

Il est mort.

La question ne se pose plus, c'est bien la plus grosse erreur de sa vie. Au moins, Grison, il l'a oubliée, passé trois jours à se vider par les yeux et une jolie tombe dans le jardin. Sa mère lui avait sorti deux trois conneries sur le paradis des souris. Le paradis des connards qui trompent leur mec le temps d'un voyage en famille, par contre …

« - Oooh, j'y suis … » Il sent le sourire dans la voix, même de dos, ça le rend dingue. « C'est Roxy qui t'inquiète ?

\- Non, l'état de ta gueule quand Ventus va comprendre.

\- Il comprendra pas, il est trop naïf. »

Et même s'il comprenait, il lui pardonnerait. Trop bonne poire, le gamin fougueux. Il mériterait largement mieux qu'un type comme Van qui doit lui faire des cornes à plus passer les portes. Ou alors il sait, peut-être, et il s'y est résigné. Axel trouve ça triste, d'une certaine manière.

Mais au moins, il sait qu'il y a pire que lui. Bien pire, même si pire sans conscience. Manque de pot, lui en a une salement tenace qui lui répète que Rox' revient dans cinq jours. Allez, cinq jours avant la grande dispute, c'est presque une semaine pour flipper sa race dans un coin de la chambre. Est-ce qu'il va le gifler ? Lui hurler dessus ? Pleurer ? Le larguer ? Il soupire en remarquant que ces quatre possibilités ne sont même pas incompatibles.

Puis il a de grands yeux bleus qui se brisent quand il est triste, Roxas. Deux océans qui se vident. C'est infiniment douloureux, mais aussi affreusement beau.

« - Oh sérieux, tu vas pas chouiner quand même ? »

Vanitas se redresse entièrement, ses épaules qui roulent sur son dos dans il se tourne vers lui. C'est un mouvement subtil qu'Axel a pu observer des centaines de fois, des fragments de petites scènes qui composent le film. Ses omoplates se joignent brièvement, sa tête se penche au rythme de ses mirettes venimeuses qui se plissent. Un craquement, toujours le cou. Ses cheveux tombent, une saccade brève. Il souffle, ses lèvres dessinent un trait net à peine recourbé. Du mépris. Et le carré net de ses épaules, l'angle aigu de ses clavicules dont l'os s'échappe par où meurt sa gorge …

Ses yeux brillent, et Axel sait qu'il s'est trompé. C'est pas des mirettes de chat, ça, il a le coup d'œil cruel d'un serpent. Un serpent vicieux qui sait obtenir satisfaction quand il le désire.

« - Pas pour tes beaux yeux, non.

\- Sérieux, va mater ta tronche dans un miroir. On dirait une pisseuse de douze ans qui vient de s'faire larguer.

\- Tu veux que j'arrange la tienne ?

\- Si tu l'aimais tant, l'autre demeuré, fallait pas m'inviter chez toi. »

Il marque un point. Et pourtant, dieu sait qu'il l'a respecté des dizaines de fois ce conseil, le rouquin. Ne pas rester dans la même pièce que lui quand les jumeaux s'en vont discuter sur la terrasse. Ne pas lui tendre le paquet de clope pour l'inviter à venir fumer. Ne pas l'accompagner quand il part à la recherche de l'épicerie du coin. Ne pas prendre son numéro, même si c'est « plus pratique en cas de problème ». Ne pas penser à lui, ou pas trop. Ne pas le regarder dans le reflet du miroir. Ni de la vitre. Ni du téléphone. Même s'il est beau. Même s'il lui fait envie. Van est un bel hameçon, mais pour sûr qu'Axel va finir avec un putain de crochet en travers de la gorge. Sans mauvais jeu de mot.

L'enflammé a toujours été un excellent menteur, même avec Roxas. Il ne lâche que ce qui l'arrange, le reste il le planque habilement sous de jolis mots. Oui, il ne dit pas tout. Oui, il traficote toujours un peu la vérité. Mais de là à coucher ailleurs … Ça c'est nouveau. Et déplaisant.

Pas autant que ça devrait l'être, pourtant.

« - T'aurais préféré crécher dehors ?

\- Si c'est pour t'entendre chialer toute la nuit …

\- Je chiale pas, prend rendez-vous chez l'ophtalmo.

\- Je réitère, va voir ta tronche dans un miroir. On te filerait presque la corde et le tabouret. »

Il s'approche quand il parle, le chien fou, son sourire plein de dents blanches aiguisées qui ne demandent qu'à mordre. Toute sa fourrure charbonneuse qui appelle à fourrager précipitamment, à agripper, à soupirer au creux des mèches qui pendent sur la nuque.

« - Je t'ai dit, fallait pas m'inviter si tu voulais rester pur et immaculé pour ta petite princesse. »

Ses pattes souples viennent se poser sur la hanche saillante du torturé, bafouant ses regrets. Il est près maintenant, si près, sa voix murmure dans les ténèbres. Axel ne voit plus ses lèvres bouger, mais il les voudrait bien dans son cou. Ou sur les siennes. Ou n'importe où ailleurs.

« - T'avais envie.

\- Casse toi. »

La conviction vient de chuter du cinquième étage.

\- Faut assumer, maintenant. »

Mais bien sûr qu'il avait envie.

La vérité – et pour une fois qu'il veut bien la dire – c'est qu'il attendait que ça, l'enflammé, une occasion de se le taper.

Et le pire c'est qu'il recommencerait bien.

« - Allez, vas le regarder dans les yeux et dis-lui.

\- Ta gueule. »

Sa répartie est morte entre ses draps. Il voudrait lui cracher autre chose, un truc bien senti qui lui rabattrait le clapet. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait bien dire à Vanitas qui le musèlerait ? Il s'en fout lui, de faire pleurer son mec. Son honneur, il le traine dans la boue et il l'exhibe fièrement aux yeux des gens. Il gueule « Je suis un connard et j'assume. » Et ça veut dire « J'assume moi, contrairement à vous. »

Rien ne lui fait mal.

Rien n'a d'emprise sur lui.

Il vient, il prend, il écrase les miettes pour éviter qu'on ne vienne les grappiller.

Et bordel, mais qu'est-ce qu'il aime ça ! Ce regard écorchant qui atterre tout un chacun et qui cri haut et fort les secrets honteusement cachés sous les plis de la conscience. Son timbre qui descend, grave, sombre, quand ses dents se referment sur le lobe de son oreille. Même quand il lui fait mal, il aime.

« - Sérieux, t'as encore env- »

Et Axel se retourne pour frapper ses lèvres contre les siennes, sans prévenir. Parce que quitte à explorer les tréfonds de la bassesse, autant le faire avec lui.

Et parce qu'il a encore envie, oui.

xoxoxox

Wala wala, j'espère que ça vous aura plus ! Hésitez pas à laisser un avis, ça fait toujours plaisir !

(Et n'hésitez pas non plus à écrire sur ce ship parce qu'il est cool.)


End file.
